Alpha
The Dappervolk Alpha testing period, or Alpha, began on March 15, 2017, and ended on April 20, 2017. Approximately 150 users were invited to do a preliminary test of the site's features and server in preparation for the semi-open Beta testing period. Application Process On February 18, 2017, alpha testing applications opened to the public. There were 50-100 spots available. Approximately 400 applications were submitted, with applicants ranging in age (with a requirement of the applicant being 13+), previous virtual pet site experience, and time zone. There were 7 questions on the application: # Name or alias: # Most used email: # Age: # Country & Timezone: # What are some qualities that you think will make you a good Alpha Tester? ' # '''What are your main interests when playing a pet/avatar site? ' # '''Extra: Anything else you’d like to mention, such as special hobbies/skills, etc. The cutoff date for accepting applications was 10 days later, on February 28, 2017. Dappervolk Alpha Testing Applications Open. Tumblr. http://dappervolk.tumblr.com/post/157418053887/hello-everyone-since-we-have-some-new-front-end Retrieved on 2017-10-14. Alpha Gameplay Alpha Start Alpha testing started at midnight (12 AM) on March 15, 2017. Though originally there was to be 50-100 alpha testers chosen, there were approximately 150 testers on site. Staff members included Quisling/Anji, God, Chitter/Chia, Lulu, Cy, Kiro, and Veil. Other credits include Currycarrots and Nihhus. In the very beginning there were a few minutes of lag due to a rush of around 60 users joining the site at once. Around 100 of the 150 testers joined in the first day. Alpha Testing The main goal of alpha was to test the core features of the site, including the questing system, avatar/wardrobe system, pet collection and hatching, NPC affection, gacha/chance shops, forums, and minigames. All of these features were fully functional, though a few had bugs here and there which were quickly fixed. Various QoL (quality of life) changes were made as well. Two towns were available to play: Louise Hill and 3's Forest. Louise Hill was considered to be a "tutorial town", meaning it walked users through basic features of the site (pet hatching, equipping avatar items, posting on the forums, etc). 3's Forest progressed further into the story and world. Most users progressed through the entire storyline in around a week, so multiple changes were made to the story and quests over the course of the testing period. After a few weeks of testing, users were given the option to do a full account wipe (keep their username and ID but remove all currency, pets, items, and avatar) and re-try the story. Users were able to re-redeem any previous item and pet codes they used. Alpha End Alpha testing ended on April 20, 2017. Before closing, testers were invited to share final thoughts on the forums. Around two weeks after closing, all testers received an email linking to a post-alpha survey, asking for any remaining thoughts and for opinions on possible new features. Many of the possible new features included on the survey (housing, adventure, etc) became stretch goals for the site's Kickstarter. Alpha Exclusives Alpha Exclusive Pet Every alpha tester received a Celestial Egg as thanks for testing the site. A redeemable code for the item was included in the email that was sent out with each individual users' alpha access code. The Celestial Egg hatches into the Celestial Pup, which is now retired. Only around 150 of the item/pet exist. Support Bundle To help support the site through the alpha testing phase, pay for the server, and fund any needed changes, the Support Bundle was released at the beginning of the alpha testing period and was retired at its end. Approximately 225 of the exclusive pets/items from the bundle exist. Screenshots and Other Images File:Alphascreenshots6.png|Hatched Pet File:Alphascreenshots5.png|Pet Profile File:Alphascreenshots7.png|Pen / Habitat File:Alphascreenshots3.png|3's Forest Cleanup Game File:Alphascreenshots2.png|Turnip Thief Game ss8.jpg|Quest Reward Wardrobe slots(hats).png|Wardrobe menu Clothing layering.png|Clothing layering References Category:Alpha